six billion souls
by xallyouneedisonex
Summary: a self finding adventure through high school. oc - jeff hardy - lita - melina - mickie - matt hardy - randy orton - john morrison - chris jericho - trish stratus & more.
1. what a drag

**six billion souls**

**what a drag.**

Summer had come and gone, just like that. All the fun and parties would have to wait now. It was goodbye summer and hello sophmore year.

"Becca, how long can it take to do your hair?" Lita calls out to her younger sister from outside the bathroom door. She had finished getting ready a long time ago - throwing on a black t-shirt with white graphic designs, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black converse -, it was her sister she was waiting for. The bathroom door opens and the dark haired teen walks out in a dark brown strapless tunic, a pair of leggings, and dark brown boots for the outside coldness.

"It's the first day of school, you have to make a good impression to make yourself known." Lita rolls her eyes and walks downstairs with her sister at her side, "Whatever, like you even need more popularity."

"Is Matt picking you up today?" Rebecca asks, ignoring her sister's last comment. "Yeah, is Jeff coming to pick you up?" Rebecca nods as they both hear a horn honk from outside, "That's him right now, see you later!" She doesn't wait for her sisters respond, she walks out the door and over to her boyfriend.

"Hi honey-" She realizes that there's someone with them and drops her smile, "oh, hi maria." Jeff shots his girlfriend an apoligetic look quickly before he starts the car and she sulks a bit. "Hi rebecca, long time no see." Rebecca smiles fakely at the red head in the backseat, "Yeah, we should start hanging out more." Maria nods in agreement, "Totally! We can go shopping, or to a movie, or girls night out-" Rebecca pretends to listen as Maria drones on and on about how they could make their friendship stronger.

"See you two later!" The ditzy red-head hadn't noticed how Rebecca wasn't listening to her in the car or the tension in the car, she had just kept on talking until they had finally gotten to school. "Bye!" Rebecca's fakes another smile at the red-head before it falls into a scowl as the red-head dissapears into the school. She slams the car door shut behind her, "Rebecca..." she ignores him and keeps on walking as some people who are still at the parking lot stare.

"Becca, baby, it wasn't my idea. Matt was suppoused to drive her today but he ditched to go pick up Lita and I was stuck with her." Much to her relief, she was glad that it hadn't been his idea to drive the red-head to school. "You should have atleast warned me, you know that I don't like Maria." Jeff nods as he casually wraps his arm around her small waist, "I know you don't but you never have to worry about ever driving to school with her again."

"Mickie!" The perky brunette turns around to see her best friend walking towards her, "Becca!" The two hug, "Where's Mel?" Mickie shrugs, "She texted me and told me to meet her at her locker." The trio had exchanged locker numbers to find that they had been placed together this year.

"So, how was your summer?" It's the usual question of the start of any year, what happened during summer? "Nothing much, California was great, I meet some new people, ran into some friends, i'm no longer a virgin-" The brunette stops her friend, "Wait, what did you just say?!" Rebecca shushes her, "Stop screaming! I said i'm not a virgin, and I know that you and Mel aren't either." Mickie struggles to find an explanation, "that is way more different! it's.....I mean.......well I......you're right, how'd you find out?"

"Lets just say, Chris has a big mouth," Mickie scowls as they reach their lockers, "He promised he wouldn't tell. What about Mel, who'd she lose it to?" Rebecca opens her locker, "Johnny, he told me." Mickie opens her own locker, she had her supsicions about the two the day after Rebecca's end of the year party.

"Guys! Sorry I'm late, I was...held up." Melina finally arrives, but a lame excuse in tow, "held up?" Yeah, right. "Really, doing what?" Rebecca coyly asks her best friend as she closes her locker. "Um...you know-" She gets cut off as John Morrison himself walks into the conversation, hugging Rebecca from behind. "Hey honey. Hi, Mickie, Melina." The latina's happiness is sucked out of her as she sees how he greets Rebecca and herself differently

"Hi, Johnny. What happened to the other guys?" John shrugs, "I don't know, you know how they are." The trio laughs as they say goodbye to John and walk to their class.

Lunch thankfully comes soon, Rebecca sits with her friends- including Mickie, Melina, Elizabeth, Torrie Wilson, and Maryse. "Dis classes are so boring, already hatez me, no tanks to you," The French-Canadadian blonde points a finger at Elizabeth. "What? I was just asking you what classes you had," Innoncent reply, as expected.

" is far better, he's always joking around with the guys and is super friendly with the students," Maryse turns her head away from the group to scope out the lunch room, a sign catches her eye.

"So, who iz joining de cheerleading team?" The girls turn their attention to the blonde, "I might," Rebecca pipes up, "Might? No, you are going to!" Typical Mickie James. "I totally wanna try out, it'll be fun!" Torrie squeals as she shows off her pearly whites.

"Me too, I was on the cheer team last year," Melina joins the conversation, "Me too, cheerleading sounds fun," The blonde smiles as she and her friends continue their conversation.

"Quiet down class! do you have anything you want to share with the class?" raises her eyebrow at the blonde talking her dark haired friend.

"No ," The blonde shoots her a fake smile and turns her attention back to the whole class, "All right then, , please hand out the science text books and , please hand out these papers." Cody and Kelly do as they're told as Rebecca inwardly groans with Maryse. Science was sure to be a drag this year.

The final bell rings as the student's walk to their lockers to get their bags from their lockers, others just leave without taking a second glance at their lockers. Rebecca is one of those people, she stays back to wait for her best friends.

**meet me outside after ur done.**

She flips her hot read sidekick closed and tucks it into her pocket. She smiles as her boyfriend walks over to her and kisses her, "I haven't seen you all day," Rebecca smiles and kisses him again, "Well, I gotta go with Mickie and Melina to the mall, so you won't be seeing me this afternoon either." He groans, "The mall? You choose the mall over your own boyfriend?"

She smirks, "Normally, no, but this is an emergency. We're going to see a movie tonight and we'll be done by then."

"Fine, I gotta go reherase with the band anyway," He smiles and kisses her before walking to the parking lot, leaving his bewildered girlfriend leaning against the school wall.

"Rebecca!" She turns to see Melina and Mickie waving at her, telling her that it was time to go. "Okay, okay!" Rebecca jogs toward her friends and the get into Melina's cherry red porsche. A figure watches as the trio drives away from the school, smirking as she focuses on her former friend.

hmmmm, who's that mystery person? you'll have to wait two or three more chapters for the person to maker their appearance in the story.

Comment, then i'll know if this sotry is really worth my time.

btw, my website is my homepage.


	2. cheerleaders

**cheerleaders**

"What happened to Maria?" Rebecca jokingly asks as she closes the car door and turns to her boyfriend. "Her car got fixed, she's driving herself to school until she totals her car again." She smiles, "Good," She leans over and kisses him before returning back to her seat. "That's it?" She rolls her eyes, "Drive or else we'll be late!"

"So what are you doing during lunch?" Jeff asks his petite girlfriend, "Trying out for the cheerleading team with Mickie, Maryse, Torrie, and Melina." He smiles, "Jericho is trying to make us try out for the football team." Rebecca laughs, "He told me that he was going to try out, I just didn't believe him." Jeff smiles down at his girlfriend and wraps his arm around her waist, "He's been talking about it 24/7, he even called me in the middle of the night." She giggles, "Rebecca!" The couple turns around to see Mickie making her way towards them, "Hi Becca, hi jeff!"

Rebecca waves, "Hi, Mickie, are you ready for the cheerleading try outs?" Mickie nods with a bright smile on her face, "Of course! Chris told me that he was trying out for the football team, such an original couple- the cheerleader and the football player." Mickie looks at Jeff, "Are you trying out for the football team too?" Jeff nods, "Yeah, Chris told us we **had **to."

"Aren't our friends the nicest?" Sarcasm drips from Rebecca's statement, "The nicest." Mickie playfully pushes the laughing couple as Chris jogs over to them, "Hey baby-" He kisses Mickie, "Hi Jeff, hi Becca." They briefly wave at the blonde, "Hi Chris, psyched for football tryouts?" Chris nods, "Totally, but everyone keeps on telling me to shut up about it," He pouts as Rebecca and Jeff laugh. "I'll see you guys later," Rebecca walks into the school building after kissing Jeff, "Me too, see you later," Chris and Mickie are left alone.

"Why'd they laugh?" Chris asks his girlfriend, "No reason, honey, no reason at all," She smiles at him and wraps her arm around his as they walk into the school.

**--**

"Where the hell is Jeff?" Lita asks as she taps her foot on the concrete ground and huffs loudly. "Sucking faces with your sister," Beth Pheonix and Matt Hardy laugh at her joke as Lita scowls. "Shut up!"

Jeff walks in at that moment, "Hey guys, sorry I'm late" Beth mutters her joke to Matt and the two start laughing again, Lita spins around to face them and points a warning finger, they both shut up.

"It doesn't matter, class is gonna start in a few minutes so we only have this classroom for a little bit," Matt stands up as Lita finishes talking, "Yeah, after school we're gonna audition for a lead singer, our music is good but it needs a singer." Beth's phone buzzes, "Have fun with your band, I gotta go meet Rebecca, bye Lita, Matt, Jeff." Lita waves goodbye as Beth walks out of the classroom, "Bye, Beth!"

**--**

"When are coming back?" Kelly Kelly asks her best friend over her cell phone. "Soon, don't worry, Kells! When I come back that bitch is going to be set straight!" Kelly smirks, "Good, the bitch is taking over the school and she's not even trying!" The mystery person raises an eyebrow, "That's all gonna change, don't worry Kelly, I'll be there soon!" The blonde smiles, "You better! I can't survive high school without you!"

"Of course you can't! I gotta go, see you soon!" Kelly deviously smiles to herself as she presses "END CALL" and walks out of the girls bathroom and heads to math.

--

Rebecca, Mickie, Stacy, Torrie, Maryse, and Melina walk out across the green-grassed football field, avioiding walking by where the boys were trying out for the football team. Many other girls were already there, in shorts and tank tops, waiting to try out for the team. A tall blonde stood out, a short brunette stood next to her, complaining about how hot is was outside in her nasly voice.

"Seriously! Can't they put an AC out here?!" The brunette whines, "Shut up, Layla, and stop your complaining." The taller blonde responds. Layla gives the tall blonde a look but silences anyway.

"Ladies!" All of the girls turn around to see a woman in a red track suit and her blonde hair in a bun. "As you all know, today is cheerleading try-outs, listen, cheerleading isn't just yelling silly chants. NO! Its skill, and if you don't have the skills then you are not making the team. Is that clear?" All of the girls nod, "By the way, my name is , call me Mrs.M."

Rebecca gulps down her water as they take a break, "Gosh, I broke a nail!" The Layla girl scoffs from her place. "Shut. Up. Layla!" The tall blonde blows off Layla, "Fine!" Rebecca laughs as she sees the two, she remembers the tall blonde's name- Michelle McCool. "Okay ladies-" The girls turn their attention to Mrs.M, "Tomorrow, the official team sheet will be up, if you make it -great- if you don't- don't come whining and complaining to me. Good luck."

--

"What is your problem, Chelle?!" Layla scowls at the tall blonde as she enters the girls bathroom. Michelle faces the mirror, "My problem is that you've been more annoying than usual, and its only the second day of school!" Layla gasps, "I thought we were best friends!" Michelle turns to her, "Yeah, right. We were never best friends, we weren't even friends." Layla frowns as the blonde walks out of the girl's bathroom.

--

"Did you hear? McCool and El are no longer friends!" Maryse informs her friends on the latest gossip. The friendship between Michelle and Layla was over, after the bathroom confrontation, it was a bit obvious that their friendship was over. "Of course! Who didn't?" Elizabeth's different side comes out, the gossipy and bitchy side of her.

"Oooh! What do you think is gonna happen now? Layla is like McCool's puppy." Rebecca enters the conversation. The girls turn their attention to the lost Layla, she's standing in the lunch room's entrance, her tray in her hand. "I feel bad for her," Elizabeth frowns as Layla walks out of the lunch room. "I don't care, she was a bitch to me when i firzt came to dis school," Maryse flips her blonde hair over her shoulder as she eats her fruit salad. Rebecca and Mickie don't get into the conversation, they ignore Maryse's comment and continue eating.

--

"What's Layla doing out here?" Lita turns her attention to McCool's best friend, until now. "I don't know, but she's coming over here," Jeff replys. Matt raises an eyebrow but ignores the younger girl as he wraps his arm around Lita's shoulder. "Hey, guys! Hi, Jeff." Layla blushes when Jeff waves at her, acknowledging her. "Can I eat lunch with you guys?" Lita glances at Beth and Jeff, Rebecca had serious problems with Layla, serious. "Ummm." Lita's saved when Rebecca walks through the clear double doors- she has changed into a white tank top with a bubble hem, black shorts, and black flats- and heads toward them. She frowns as she sees Layla standing there.

"Um, hi?" Layla turns around and scowls, "Oh, hi, what are you doing here?" Rebecca shoots Jeff a confused look, "They're my friends?" Layla scoffs, "Whatever you say, I gotta go talk to Mich- I mean, Maria!" Layla runs away, embarassed that she almost said Michelle.

--

**Drama is underway! Next Chapter: A certain someone appears + i'm skipping, so the next chapter will be like in the second month of school.**


	3. Enemy Onboard

six billion souls.

chapter three.

enemy onboard.

_you have enemies? Good, that means you've stood up for something in your life._

january - winter

The snow has built up into large piles, giving the whole town the "north pole" look. The school block has no snow, as though winter never affected it. The popular trio of girls walk up the concrete stairs of their high school.

"Isn't snow suppoused to be a beautful white? Like in those Christmas movies?" Mickie questions the series of movies they had seen yesterday, looking at the snow a block away, how packed and dirty it seemed.

Her friend shrugs next to her, "You think I know why the snow isn't enjoyable?" Mickie sticks her tounge out at Melina in a childish manner. The Latina rolls her eyes at her friend, "What a child."

Their third friends shakes her head at both, "You two are children." The three giggle and smile as they enter school, instanly heading to their lockers.

"How was your day with a certain rainbow haired boy?" Melina teases her dark haired friend, who blushes and stuffs her jacket into her locker.

"It was nice, we went skiing, I feel on my ass multiple times while he laughed and helped me, all in all it was a good day." Her sarcasm doesn't go on un-adressed.

"See? That is why I don't go skiing or skating, you could get hurt!" Mickie pipes up with in a smart tone.

"Hey! Its not so-" Rebecca is cut off as Torrie Wilson rushes up to her with a nervous smile. "Hey Becca!" The dark haired teenager turns with a smile that falls into a frown when she sees Torrie's nervous smile.

"What's up Tor?" The blonde fidgets with her pink nails, "Well, um, you remember Candice Michelle right?"

The green eyed girl freezes a bit but defrosts quickly, "Yeah? What about Candice Michelle?"

"Rebecca!" The dark haired teen turns around on her heel to see her ex friend, Candice - Go Daddy girl - Michelle. She's in a "Go Daddy" tank top, a black skirt, and black heels - not your usual winter wear. She wears her fake smile on her red painted lips like a pro.

"Candi! Where have you been!?" The two girls hug briefly before the battle of the eyes beings. Candice's eyes speak differently from her smile, they say _move over bitch, its my time to shine_. Rebecca's shoot right back at her, _I don't know what your taking about, whore._ The battle is broken when Candice speaks.

"Oh, you know, here and there. Mostly, Las Vegas. Its absouletly beautiful, you should go one day." The green eyed teen rolls her eyes, "I have, for you information, Candice."

Candice smiles wider, faker, and claps her hands together lightly. "Oh, goody! Then we can go together sometimes, just like the old times? Remeber, Becca?" The green eyed teen places her hands on her hips, suddenly self concious. Before she has a chance to answer, a certain rainbow haired boyfriend walks up and throws an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, babe." She smiles at him but soon drops the smile.

"Jeffrey! How have you been?!" Candice squeals as she hugs the rainbow haired teen.

"Candice?" He doesn't hug back, his arm akwardly at his sides. The short haired teen notices and drops her hug with a frown.

"What's wrong, Jeffrey?" He shrugs akwardly as he remembers the time they used to date - it was nice, flaunting in front of everyone, then she got obsessive. She demanded to know where he was at all times, she'd constanly accuse him of cheating on her, and she'd stick at his side 24/7. When she finally moved away, he started a relationship with Rebecca - kind of like cheating, not really, but kind of.

"Nothing, Candice. Everything's fine." She tilts her head to the side and holds her frown as she sights her ex friend, unkown to her, resting her head on her boyfriend, currently ex, also unkown to her.

"I see you and Rebecca have made an improvment in the relationship department!" She smiles again, her pearly white teeth exposed.

"Really?" Both are confused, Mickie and Melina are equally as confused as the couple. Maybe its because Candice is talking about something else than them, thinking differently.

"Of course! My best friend and my boyfriend have become best friend while I was away, what could be better?!" Candice claps lightly again with an excited smile.

"Boyfriend?" Jeff echoes her words, Candice nods, "Of course silly! Boyfriend, remember?" She playfully smacks him before kissing him lightly.

The green eyed teen's eyes widen as the bell rings as she hurries away, Melina and Mickie rush after her as Candice smiles at Jeff, who is still in shock.

"See you later baby!" She turns on her heel and struts down the hallway, Jeff unfreezes and walks the way his current girlfriend left, hoping to speak to her later.

--

"Are you okay Becca?" Melina whispers to her as speaks to the class. The raven haired teen sighs and leans her chin on her palm - she can feel Jeff's eyes on her.

"Okay, Candice doesn't know Jeff and I are together, so I guess its fine..." Typical Rebecca, always nice to everyone. Like the time that Melina thought she got in A+ in math when she honsetly got a B+, they had messed up the two girl's grades - Rebecca begged them to let her keep the A+, a B wouldn't do any damage to her IQ. So Melina still doesn't know

"Rebecca! If you act like this then soon every girl is going to be making out with your boyfriend! You have to set Candice straight, and soon!" Rebecca looks straight at the chalk board and doesn't say a word.

--

"Becca!" The dark haired girl turns to see Candice walking toward her with a bright smile.

"Hi, Candice." She gives a small wave as Candice frowns, Rebecca cures internally - Candice knew her inside, out, she knew if she was mad, sad, or whatever mood she was in.

"Melina said you wanted to talk to me?" Candice questions whether or not the Latina was lying.

Rebecca fumes silently. "Um, yeah, Candice?" Candice is pulled out of her thoughts as she looks at Rebecca again, "Yes?"

"Candice. I'm just going to come out and say it. When you left, Jeff thought you two were over so we're together now. He's not yours anymore." The words rush so quickly that Candice can hardly understand it.

_But she does._

Her lips curl up into a smirk, "I know, Kelly told me." She smiles coyly with an evil glint in her brown eyes. Rebecca gives Candice a confused look.

"If you knew then why did you kiss him?" Candice smiles and sighs at her naive friend. "Rebecca, your so naive, aren't you? I kissed Jeff to get to you and because soon, he'll be mine again."

Rebecca frowns, "What the heck are you talking about?" Candice smiles and shrugs, "Whatever you want to be talking about. Soon, Becca, soon."

Candice walks away, her heels clicking on the floor as Rebecca tilts her head to side in a state of confusion.

"What the fuck?"

--

_xallyouneedisonex_


End file.
